


Ragnarok

by snarkangel (eskimita)



Series: Ragnarok [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Winchester is an assbutt, Extreme AU, F/M, Gabriel has a reason for everthing he does, Major canon divergence, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/snarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world was upon them. Not from the Christian apocalypse. No, this was much worse. This was Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to SugarBee and Heavenlea6292 because the two of them believed in the potential that it had.
> 
> This story is an extreme AU for both Narnia and Supernatural. MINIMAL knowledge of Narnia is needed to understand this story. This is a canon divergence from Season 2 Episode 17 for Supernatural.
> 
> I own nothing and no one. 
> 
> Questions can be sent to Eskimita Fanfics on Facebooks. Haters will be eaten.

Sam looked at the gun in his hand, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. He had to shoot her. If he didn't then Dean would, and for a moment he was ready to turn and run away from this. Run away from her. He knew that this was just a repeat of Jessica- only this time, he had to literally hold the gun and point it at her. He wasn’t ready for this, to kill someone he’d become attached to. It would be so easy to turn away and let Dean take care of this, to run away just like he’d done when he left for Stanford. If he did that, though, Sam knew that something would change in the slowly rebuilding relationship between him and Dean. Asking Dean to kill Madison for him would just make everything between him and Dean so much worse than it already was. Steeling his nerves, he bit his lip and looked back at Dean who nodded solemnly to him; as if he were saying, "You have to. There's nothing else to do."

 

He'd held guns all his life, but suddenly the sleek feeling in his hand was no longer comfortable; turned into a piece of lead weighing his arm down. This was everything he’d grown up doing, shooting monsters, saving people. The family business all narrowed down to this moment. All of a sudden, he was beginning to question if they’d been going about it all wrong. Was there some other way to protect people from the monsters? There had to be another way. Killing people whose only crime was being being bit by something outside of their control seemed so wrong. Opening the door to face Madison, Sam felt like he was walking to his own execution.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, not quite willing to meet her eyes, "I wish-"

 

"I know, I do too," she said quietly, nodding her head, "But you have to. I..I need you to."

 

Sam nodded, looking at the gun again. He didn’t understand how she could accept this so easily but if that made this easier for her… anything that could lessen her pain or fear was a good thing. He didn’t want her to hurt any more.

 

"I just...I just kinda wanted you to know," he began, "That...when I was with you...That, uh, that was the first time I'd been happy...in a really long time."

 

She nodded, closing her eyes. Her expression was so heartbreaking that Sam had to look away. He refused to cry before he even pulled the trigger. He couldn’t do it. He had to hold himself together long enough to get this job done. Falling apart could wait until after he made sure that Madison wasn’t suffering anymore.

 

"Thank you," she said with a sad smile, "I'm glad that it's you here." She lifted her head, opening her eyes. She was tragically beautiful and Sam had the thought that he could have loved her. He could have fallen in love with her.

 

"Do it now," she said firmly, hands tensing in her lap. "Just do it."

 

Sam raised the gun and took a deep breath, steadying his hands as he aimed at her. 

 

"Wait!" A girl burst into the door panting, hair in disarray. Seeing Madison tied to the chair, she moved forward, cupping the other woman's cheek. Sam jumped in shock, automatically lowering the gun and staring in fascination at the scene before him. "You can be forgiven. You do not have to die. Would you like that?"

 

Madison stared at the stranger with wide eyes and nodded, a desperate urgency in her movements. "Y-yes. If there's any other way, please do it. Anything."

 

Pulling a chain out of her shirt, the girl unstoppered the vial at the end of it, tilting it to drop one drop of liquid onto Madison's lips. Her voice was so soft as she spoke that Sam had to strain to hear what she was saying. "You have been forgiven. Go in peace."

 

Sam wasn’t sure what this woman was doing, but he made no move to stop her. Suddenly, a warm, happy smile spread across Madison's face- the same smile she had when she just woke up in bed next to him, he thought sadly- and she disappeared in a bright white light. He shielded his eyes and when he looked again- there was nothing in the chair- just the woman next to it.

 

Sam stared at her in surprise, not entirely sure what he had just witnessed, not entirely sure it wasn’t a dream.

 

"Are you an angel?" he asked earnestly, "Wha-what happened? Where did she go?"

 

"I am not an angel, Samuel Winchester." The girl smiled softly and slipped the vial back into her shirt. "I am a hunter like you and your brother. The only difference between us is that I have found another way to stop the monsters."

 

She pushed the chair back up to Madison's table and straightened her hair before stepping into Sam's space. She was at least a foot shorter than him and she had to crane her neck to look up at him, but Sam found himself lost in her azure eyes as she spoke again.

 

"Everyone can be saved if you have the right tools. Everyone deserves forgiveness Sam, and people like Madison, people who have become something that frightens them and puts others in danger, they deserve peace. I provide that."

 

He didn't even know how to respond. The idea of being able to save the people who turned without killing them- or doing so with mercy- was mindboggling. They had always been taught that the line between human is black and white, and it wasn't a sentiment he'd really believed in, but he'd simply accepted that no other hunter thought the way he did. When John’s tricks for curing werewolves hadn’t worked, Sam had figured that it wasn’t possible to fix them, to make Madison a normal human. Madison was an evil creature who had to be eliminated, even Dean said so.

 

Even more than the idea of being able to save people like Madison, the idea of being able to  forgive monsters boggled Sam’s mind. In his world, monsters weren’t ever to be forgiven, weren’t ever meant to be given a second chance. Monsters deserved nothing more than what hunters like him, like dad and Dean, gave them. Death. Even monsters like Sam deserved death.

 

"How?" he asked, still too stunned to even mind that she was in his space, "How do you do that? Is it a cure?"

 

"It isn't a cure, Sam. I can't cure the afflictions that people suffer from." Her smile was sad and she reached up and pushed hair out of his face. Sam leaned into the touch unconsciously, drawing comfort from this strange girl. "It's absolution. It's forgiveness in the most perfect sense. It gives peace to the broken so that they might find their way." Stepping away, she gestured around the kitchen. "Madison did not want to be the monster she became. She feared the image in the mirror. What I gave her was the peace and forgiveness she was begging for. That is all. I could not cure her, so I gave her what I could."

 

His heart sank at her reply, he had hoped that there was a way to cure monsters, to give them the chance at normal lives again.. A cure was too good to be true- but giving them peace and forgiveness? If she had any more vials of...whatever it was she had, he wanted ten of them. Anything was better than having to kill people whose situations were out of their control.

She was right, of course- Madison was afraid of the monster that she had become, and that was something he could deeply identify with. He understood that, and was suddenly all the more thankful for her being there. She had saved Madison from life as a werewolf and the deaths she caused. If she could save Madison, maybe she could save other people too...

"That vial on your necklace," he said, "Whatever's inside it, that's what it does? It gives people peace and forgiveness? It makes them disappear? Where did she go? Can you do that for other people too? Other monsters?"

 

"She is in heaven, Sam. I could not heal her, but I could give her that happiness." One hand reached out to grab one of his,squeezing it gently. The look in her eyes was one of such complete understanding that it almost hurt Sam to hold her gaze. No one had ever looked at him that way and just  known what he was thinking before."I cannot give you the same thing that I gave Madison, because you have so much of your life ahead of you,  but I can give you forgiveness, if you desire it. I will only do so with your permission.”

 

Sam let out a sigh of relief to hear that Madison was in heaven, at peace and safe for the first time in a long time. His heart stopped at her offer of forgiveness, her eyes bright blue and filled with gentleness and hope, as if she genuinely wanted to help him. She had asked him if he wanted it, and he wanted to cry inside. He didn't remember the last time someone had asked- genuinely asked- to touch him, to do something to him. It was so foreign his mind stumbled over it at first, trying to understand it.

 

"You can forgive me?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat. Sam swallowed heavily to fight back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "Everything? You can...can you? Is that even possible?"

 

"Oh Sam," There were arms wrapping around his waist as the girl pulled Sam into a hug. His arms wrapped awkwardly around her shoulders as he drew the comfort that she offered. This girl hadn’t even known him for ten minutes, yet she’d already shown Sam more compassion and love than he’d seen since Jess died. When the girl pulled away, Sam couldn’t help but feel like he’d lost something precious.

 

"This is the only vial of this in existence. My father collected these himself and gave them to me." Tugging on Sam so that his head was at her level, the girl opened the vial and allowed one drop of the liquid inside to fall on his lips. Sam licked it off carefully, not wanting to waste it. "These are the tears Jesus shed on the cross as he begged that God forgive the people who were killing him. These tears can forgive anything and anyone."

 

Once the drop had travelled into his mouth, the girl leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The feeling of that chaste kiss had Sam’s eyes slipping closed as he tried to understand why this perfect stranger was being as kind as she was. There was no explanation of it as far as he could tell. "You are forgiven, Samuel Winchester, and you will know peace."

 

She hugged him again and his arms wrapped around her, his head bowing. He didn't deserve her kindness, but he selfishly drank it up anyways. He knew her gentleness would better serve someone else. As they embraced, Sam felt a warmth like nothing he had ever felt before, like all of the happiness and love he had ever known all wrapped up in one wonderful emotion.

 

"So this is what forgiveness feels like," he said softly, dazed and savoring the feeling. When the girl stepped back, he grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving away from him. "Who are you?" he asked, "How can I thank you? Words...they don't cover what you just did for me."

 

A softer smile spread across the girl's face as she remained close to Sam, her hand turning so that she could stroke the back of his with her fingers. 

 

"I'm Lucy, just Lucy. I'm a friend, Sam. I see people suffering and I help them. It's what I've always done and what I plan to continue doing. I came here to help you." She tilted her head towards the chair Madison had been restrained to. "Killing her would have destroyed part of your soul and you have one of the most beautiful souls I have ever seen."

 

He didn't bat away her fingers as they skimmed the back of his hand sweetly, not comprehending how exactly someone so amazing had decided to help him. He soaked up the friendly touches, not used to such gentle caresses anymore.

 

Lucy, he repeated to himself silently, Lucy. A friend.

 

She came to help...him?

 

He listened to her, confused. She was right- killing Madison would've hurt him in a way he couldn't explain, he knew that much, and he was beyond thankful that she had stopped him. How she knew that was something that Sam wasn’t sure about, but she seemed convinced that she was telling the truth. He couldn’t argue with her if she really wanted to believe that.

 

"You think...my soul is beautiful?" he asked, absolutely awestruck at the idea of that, of everything about her. There was no one in the world like this girl, Sam was sure. If there was, he hadn’t met them before.

 

"Your soul is absolutely stunning, Sam." The look in Lucy's eyes grew distant, as though she was looking below the surface, which she was. "Your soul is so bright, so pure, and yet there is the darkness. Together, they've melded to create a soul that is so strong it can endure anything. It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

 

Her free hand reached out, caressing the air around him as she got a feel for his soul. "It's so full of love, of hope, of pain. All you need is someone who sees you the way I do."

 

He almost wanted to push her away, to tell her how wrong she was. His soul was dark, and... and dirty. Not stunning. Not beautiful. But he could see it in her face, in her eyes, he could hear it in her voice- she was absolutely telling the truth of what she thought. She saw the dark, and she still thought his soul was pure, that he wasn't as tainted as he thought. She saw the pain and the darkness and the hope and the love; she looked right inside him and she wasn't repulsed.

 

Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need someone who saw him the way she did.

 

"Are you sure you're not an angel?" he asked, "Because right now you really seem like an angel, and you're everything I thought that angels are."

 

"Let's just say that I'm related." Lucy grinned and stepped back, glancing towards the window. "You should probably head out there soon. Your brother is going to be waiting for you and I doubt you want him coming in here. Come on, I'll come with you, at least part of the way."

 

"Related to angels," he said, cracking a grin back at her. She had just made one of the worst days of his life so much better, and she was still looking out for him. Related to angels- close enough for him. He was glad that she would come with him, already nervous about explaining what had happened to Madison.

 

"Alright," he said, taking a deep breath, "Okay."

 

He opened the door, suddenly very aware that he'd dropped his gun on the floor in shock. He could see Dean sitting on the couch as if he were in a hospital waiting room. He saw Sam and leapt to his feet, coming up on him fast.

 

"I didn't hear a gunshot- what did you do?" Dean demanded, "Did you let her go?" He looked over his shoulder catching a glimpse of someone behind him, "Who the fuck is that?"

 

Lucy stepped in front of Sam, using her smaller body to shield his as she met Dean's eyes, defiance clearly written across her face. "Madison has been sent off in peace. She is no longer a risk to anyone. That is what matters here."

 

Turning back to Sam, her look softened. "Sam did not kill her. I have taken care of her and you do not need to worry anymore. Your work here is completed and you can leave this city behind."

 

Lucy was in front of him, shielding him from his brother, and while she was so small it was almost comical, he couldn't help but feel very safe with her protecting him.

Dean, on the other hand, looked down at her, taking her defiance as a personal invitation to be just as defiant right back.

 

"You took care of her?" he asked, snorting, "Please. You couldn't "take care" of or "give peace" to a kitten. You expect me to believe you took out a werewolf? And where the hell did you come from anyhow? I’ve been sitting in here the entire time and I didn’t let anybody into the house."

 

"Madison's gone," Sam said, placing his hand on Lucy’s shoulder, "She's right. We did what we came to do. Let's just go."

 

"No, we didn't," he said, glaring right back at Lucy, "We came here to gank some werewolves. And I have yet to hear the gunshot that signifies the ganking. So, did you let her go, or did you use a knife, tinkerbell?"

 

Lucy straightened her spine and slowly crossed her arms,her posture coming off as extremely hostile as she glared at Dean. Sam took a step back, slightly intimidated by this change in the girl who had been so sweet just moments before. When she was sure she had Dean's attention, she spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

 

"Killing people is not the only solution. It is simply the only one you acknowledge because you have been forced to kill or be killed since you were a child. Someone like Madison, someone who resents the monster inside with every fiber, hardly deserves to die. I did something that only I had the capability to do. I ensured that she would face heaven rather than purgatory. She is gone. She cannot kill anyone any longer."

 

Her expression softened slightly as she continued. "The world is not simply black or white, gank or don't. There are often other options that you cannot comprehend."

 

Sam found himself nodding along with what she said, because it was exactly how he felt but he was always too scared to say. When he glanced up at his brother, Dean had folded his arms, annoyed with her tone and attitude- like he was some stupid brat that refused to listen. Sam could see the gears turning in his brother’s head and he almost groaned. Whatever Dean was going to say, it wasn’t going to be good.

 

"So you're telling me that you somehow know of a way to make sure that a monster goes to heaven without killing them," he said with a skeptical look on his face, "Okay, and I'm the fucking queen of Sheba."

 

"I would hope not," her reply was flippant but there was a gleam of humor in her eyes. "She had this odd growth by her ear. It looked like a mushroom. Disgusting, really."

 

Pulling the vial out of her shirt again, she made sure that Dean could see it and the contents before she hid it away. "Ask Bobby Singer about the properties of Jesus's blood, sweat and tears. Then you'll have your answer about whether or not I have something that can send people to heaven without killing them."

 

“I don’t think so, Sister Christian. You’re coming back to our motel with us until I get a straight answer out of you. You aren’t human. There’s no way you could have snuck in here behind me and I didn’t miss for a second that you didn’t answer that question earlier. Come on.” Dean stepped forward and grabbed Lucy’s arm, pulling her towards the door.

  
“Dean is that really necessary? She helped me, okay? Madison is gone. We did what we came here for. Let’s just leave it at that and go. Do you have to interrogate everyone who comes along and helps?” Sam glared at his brother, wanting to grab Lucy and pull her away from him. All she’d done was help him, save Madison before he shot her. There was no reason to treat her like she was the bad guy.

 

“Shut your pie hole, Sammy. We’re taking her with us until we can figure out what she is. I’m not taking any chances.”

 

“Sam,” Lucy smiled at him, pulling her arm out of Dean’s grip. “It’s fine. There’s nothing your brother can do to me that I can’t protect myself from.” Turning around to look at Dean, she continued. “If you ever lay a hand on me without my permission again, I can guarantee that you will regret it.”

  
“Sure Princess. I’m really scared of your pepper spray.” Dean scoffed, opening the door and throwing an arm out to gesture her through it. “After you, shortstack.”

 

Lucy walked through the door, bumping into Dean ‘accidentally’ and smirking up at him. “You really shouldn’t provoke people you don’t know, Dean WInchester. It doesn’t always end well for you.”

 

Following her out, Sam just glared at his brother, not caring about Dean’s mumbled ‘Don’t be a bitch Sammy.’ In his eyes, Lucy had done nothing wrong. She had helped him and she had helped Madison. That’s what mattered to him. Sam didn’t care if she wasn’t human. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever Lucy was, she was good.

 

* * *

Back in their motel room, the first thing Dean did was push a flask of holy water into Lucy’s hands, calculating gaze taking in her every move. Sam huffed when he saw it, moving to sit down at the table and watch Dean’s interrogation. He would be ready to step in if Dean went too far, but he knew that Dean had to do this to be satisfied. “Drink up, buttercup. You pass this test, we’ll move on to the next one.”

 

Lucy rolled her eyes but unscrewed the cap, tipping the flask and taking a sip. Nothing happened. When she lowered the flask, she tilted her head, eyes wide as she stared at him. “I’m not a demon. Hand me the silver knife.”

 

Dean was slightly unsettled as he passed her the knife, his mouth pulled tight in a thin line. Usually when they interrogated monsters, they weren’t so passive about it. He’d expected her to put up a fight, object to this treatment. Instead… she seemed to be mocking him. He watched as Lucy grasped the handle of the knife in her left hand, pulling it across her right palm. A stream of blood appeared in the thin cut but the silver had no affect on her. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and carefully wiped the knife off before holding the handle out to Dean.   
“Anything else you’d like to see me do? Maybe dress in drag and do a hula?” The mocking smile on her face had Dean growling as he turned away from her, reminding himself that he couldn’t punch a girl just because she annoyed him.

  
“Who are you? What are you? How did you just pop into Madison’s apartment? Why are you here?” The questions were growled, anger lacing every word. Dean hated not knowing what something was and this girl pushed his buttons more than most.

 

“I’m Lucy. I’m a hunter just like you, I just have a different way of doing things. How I got into Madison’s apartment is none of your business. I was there to help Sam and that’s what I did.” Lucy shrugged, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms. “I’m not one of the bad guys, Dean. I hunt down the monsters just like you do.”

 

“You’re not human.” Dean spat out. “I want to know what sort of creepy crawly creature you are. Now.”

 

“Dean!” Sam stood up and grabbed his brother’s shoulder. “She’s not a bad guy. Leave her alone. What does it matter if she isn’t human?”

 

“She’s a monster, Sam! Not human. You know, those things we gank. You should be just as concerned about this as I am. Why aren’t you? What did she do to you? Did she brainwash you?” Dean reared on Lucy, grabbing her arm. “What did you do to him?”

 

“I told you not to touch me,” Lucy’s voice was calm as she lifted her free hand and snapped. Dean found himself propelled backwards and stuck to the wall across the room. “I did nothing to Sam, Dean. I gave him the forgiveness and peace he’s been seeking for so long. That’s it. I did not brainwash him, or hurt him. There is nothing that will harm your brother in what I did. I already told you to call Bobby Singer if you really want to know what I did. You aren’t going to take me at my word. Ask someone you trust.”

 

“I asked you.” Dean fought to get away from the wall. When he found that he couldn’t move, he spat out, “What the fuck did you do to me? What are you? Another fucking trickster? We just ganked one of you motherfuckers.”

 

Lucy’s face fell, her expression quickly going blank as she stared at Dean. Gathering herself, she shook the gloom from her form and looked away from the older hunter. She lifted one hand and snapped again, allowing Dean to fall free from the wall. “I’m not a trickster. I’m a hunter and I’m here to help.”

 

“Why should we accept your help?” Dean had collected himself off the ground and moved to stand by Sam’s chair, pushing his brother back into it. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just gank your ass right now.”

 

“Because if you kill me, the path you and Sam are going to head down leads to more heartache and death than you can imagine.” Lucy stood straight, pushing her hair out of her face. “If you kill me, I can promise that your lives are going to be hell. Literally. I came here to help you, to stop you from starting something that none of us want, and to get your help. If I leave, or if you kill me, the things that are going to happen to you and Sam are awful. The things that are going to happen to this world are awful. I’m trying to prevent that.”

 

“Why do you care what we do?” Dean put his arm on Sam’s shoulder. “We’re complete strangers to you.”

 

“Because if I don’t care about what you do, a lot of my family is going to be hurt.” Lucy sighed. “Look. I could explain what would happen if I left, or I could explain what’s going to happen now that I’m here. Which would you prefer?”

 

Dean was quiet for a minute before reluctantly sitting down in the second chair in the room, gesturing for Lucy to sit on one of the beds. “Talk. Your explanation better fucking include what the hell you are though, or I’m walking.”

“Of course.” Lucy sat down on the bed, looking down at her hands for a moment before lifting her head and meeting both of the Winchesters head on. “What do you know about Norse gods?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have a reason for the fact that this has taken almost a year? Nope. However, here's another chapter, and Chapter 3 is already being written.  
> Beautiful artwork made by heavenlea6292 because she spoils me.  
> As you may notice in this chapter, Lucy has a very difficult relationship with her father, one in which she is totally devoted to him yet also at odds with what he wants for her. It will be covered more later in the story.

                                                                                                       

 

 

 

  
“Norse gods? You mean like Thor and Odin?” Sam leaned forward a little, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “Not much. Um… Thor’s the god of thunder. I know that. Why do you ask?”

  
“They’re real.” Lucy ignored Dean’s scoff of disbelief, focusing on Sam. “The pagan gods are all real. Whether or not they’re still around is a different story. As people have ceased to worship them, they’ve lost a lot of their power. For the most part, they have to find other ways to get their power now, seeking fame and fortune to make people know that they're there. The Norse gods are very real though, I can assure you. My father is one of them.”

  
“So you’re a demigod?” Sam sat up intently, interest obvious in his eyes. A chance to learn about something new was something that he would never pass up.

  
Lucy shook her head, hair falling over one shoulder. “Not exactly. Daddy is… it’s complicated.”

  
“Your father’s a Norse god. How much more complicated can it get.” Dean got up from the table, moving to the room’s mini fridge and grabbing himself a beer. “Sammy?” He gestured with his beer, grabbing one for Sam when his brother nodded, and returning to his chair. “I’d offer you one, but… you don’t even look like you’re old enough to drive, and… I don’t like you.”

“I’ve been alive far longer than you have, Dean Winchester, I can guarantee that. However, I wouldn’t drink your American swill to save my life. I prefer mead, if I’m drinking. Beer really just doesn't have the same kick.”

“Mead? Isn’t that the stuff Vikings used to drink?” Sam popped the top off of his beer and stared at Lucy in surprise. “How old are you? If you aren’t a demigod, what are you?”

Lucy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. There was no easy way to do this, no simple explanation for it. "I was born in London in 1932. I stopped aging in 1949, when my siblings and I were in a train accident. I can't tell you what I am right now, not without putting myself in danger, but I don't mean you any harm. Either one of you. I need your help and you need mine, even if you don't know why yet. I promise that as soon as I can, I'll explain that to you, but it can't be right now."

"Why would we need your help?" Dean settled in, leaning back in his chair. "In case you hadn't noticed, sister, we've been handling ourselves just fine without you. So what is it that you know about us that makes you think we need your help?"

"The yellow eyed demon," she stated baldly. "I know what he's planning. I know what might happen if I don't help you. I want to prevent that from happening."

Sam's shock was evident as he scooted closer, eyes never leaving Lucy's. "You know what he's planning? You know why he's after me? Why he's after all the kids like me? Why? What's he planning to do with us?"

"Sam," Lucy winced, looking down at her hands, "He wants to use you, to create an army. He... he did something to you. I don't know how to fix it but I do know that if I'm not here, if things carry through the way they're supposed to... you won't be the same. There are some things that I can't let happen, that I won't let happen. That's why I came here. I'm trying to make sure that things don't get worse than they already are."

"Not the same how? Would his freaky vision powers get even stronger?" Dean finished his beer, tossing the bottle into the trashcan. "What kind of change are we talking about here? Because that one, I think we could figure out how to handle it."

"Yeah? You think you could handle watching your baby brother drink demon blood like it was water and he was dehydrated? Because that's what will happen if you don't let me help you, if you don't help me." Lucy glared at Dean, fed up with his attitude, fed up with the derisive tone. "There are things out there that you're not prepared to handle, Dean Winchester."

Sam looked ill, like he was about to throw up, as he adjusted himself in his chair, suddenly uncomfortable. The things that Lucy was saying, he couldn't imagine that, couldn't see himself drinking demon blood. He stood up, pacing and running his hands through his hair, tugging on the strands.

"Demon blood? You really think that I'll drink demon blood?" Sam looked back at Lucy, fear filling him. "Why? Why would I do that?"

"Sam," Lucy stood, reaching up and grabbing Sam's forearms to drag his hands out of his hair, wrapping them up in hers. "I'm not going to let that happen, Sam. That's why I'm here, to make sure that it doesn't happen. I've seen what you would do. I've seen what it does to you. I'm not going to make you go through that."

"So what, you keep Sam from going crazy on some demons. What exactly is it that you want from us?" There was skepticism in his voice, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before, wasn't as overwhelming. He sounded like he might believe her, or at least believe that what she was saying was possible.

Lucy glanced over at Dean, releasing Sam's hands. When she spoke, her voice was full of a fear that her face didn't show. "I need you to keep me alive."

* * *

  
"Did you have to tell the chuckleheads that, Morning Star? Do you have any idea how many things you've just derailed by telling them about the demon blood? Who knows how you've altered the way their lives were supposed to be. You messed a lot of things up, kiddo." Gabriel snapped up a lollipop and popped it into his mouth, settling in his chair. "And that part at the end, about keeping you alive. Where'd you learn those melodramatics?"

"Daddy," Lucy pursed her lips at him, crossing her arms. "I already told you, I'm not going to let it happen. I won't let Sam become what your brothers have planned for him. I already told you that one apocalypse is enough for me. I'm not going to let two happen at the same time. Now, I think you left something out the last time we talked. What did you do to them, Daddy?"

"Lighten up, Stardust, I only played a few harmless pranks on them. Nothing you wouldn't have done in my place." Standing up, he wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her in for a proper hug. "Are you really angry with me or are you upset that they're even more suspicious of you now than they were before?"

"Daddy," Lucy sighed, relaxing into the hug for a minute before pulling away and helping herself to one of the endless chocolate bars in Gabriel's hideaway. "You have to promise not to mess with them anymore. They aren't like the other jerks that you play your pranks on. You can't play any more pranks on them."

"What do you mean, I can't prank them anymore?! They're Winchesters, Lucy." Gabriel threw himself into his chair, pouting like a child. The action would have been convincing if Lucy hadn't felt the humor and curiosity in his grace. As it was, she knew that he wanted to know her arguments, wanted to be persuaded by her.

"That does not excuse pranking them." Her tone was matter of fact as she shook her head at him, sitting down on the arm of his chair and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.  
Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, leaning his head against her side and whining at the tone of her voice. "Pretty sure that's exactly what it does, little Morning Star. Being a Winchester opens them up to all sorts of things that are vaguely unpleasant."

"Daddy!" She growled in frustration, shaking her head in disbelief. Her hand smacked his shoulder. Sometimes she wasn't sure if he was being stubborn on purpose or if he really was that obtuse. "I'm a nephilim. Would you be saying that that excuses one of your brothers attacking me?"

"It isn't the same thing," he protested, shaking his head against her side. "It isn't the same thing at all."

"It's exactly the same thing! It isn't their fault that they were born Winchesters any more than me being a nephilim is my fault. You don't get to prank them for who they are. That isn't right. Everyone else you prank, you do it because of the things they do. The Winchesters don't deserve that."

"Who made you queen of consent?" Pride and disbelief waged war in his voice as he pulled away from her, just enough to look into her eyes.

"Daddy," she said patiently, a quiet chuckle escaping her. "I'm a feminist. I did."

Laughing outright, Gabriel pulled his daughter into his lap, tickling her sides and pressing a kiss to her hair. "Never ever change, Starshine. I couldn't bear it if you did."

After several minutes of soaking up the shared presence of each other's grace, both Gabriel and Lucy pulled away enough to have a serious discussion. "So, you're officially throwing in your lot with the Winchesters, aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lucy looked away, not quite meeting his eyes. "I just... I've had much longer to become accustomed to the fact that the fate of the world rests in my hands. Sam and Dean... They aren't ready for that, aren't ready for the responsibility and stress that it brings. Not to mention what it would do to their relationship. You know what happens if Sam drinks demon blood, Daddy. You know what he becomes. I can't... You've seen his soul. Could you?"

"They have a part to play, Little Light. It's supposed to happen a certain way. You know that." It was a tired argument, one they'd been having since Lucy learned what her fate was, one that they would be having until she was content with the answers he gave her.

Lucy moved across the room in the blink of an eye, her wings spreading behind her as fury filled her. The four black wings spanned out sixteen feet, almost the entire length of the room. Her feathers were ruffled with anger. "That's not good enough! You know that it isn't good enough, Daddy! You can't expect me to stand aside and watch as they turn against each other, as they lose everything! They aren't prepared for this like I am, Daddy. They didn't learn that they had to die to save the world when they were babies!" Her wings folded around her, protecting her. "Daddy, I can't save myself. Please let me save them."

"Oh, Starfire," Gabriel wrapped his arms and golden wings around his daughter, pulling her close. "Okay. You can help the Winchesters if they accept your offer. But there are some things that even you cannot change, Lucy. You have to be prepared for that, kiddo. Sam and Dean have to do certain things, no matter what. They need it to become the people you see in them."

Nodding against his chest, Lucy relaxed. "I know. I know what I can't stop. But Sam is never going to touch demon blood, Daddy. I can't... I couldn't bear it if I had to watch him self destruct like that."

"I know, sweetheart," Gabriel kissed her hair, running a hand through the closest wing to sooth her further. "What's your plan for the angels, kiddo? You know my brothers are hell bent on causing the apocalypse. They aren't going to stand idly by and let you have your way."

"They've never dealt with the nephilim of an archangel before," she said smugly, pulling away and giving him that smirk that she'd inherited from him. "They won't know how to handle me. Not when I have the Winchesters on my side."

"I knew you'd be a menace," Gabriel stated proudly. "Just like your old man. Okay, Starlight. Tell me what you have planned to turn the world upsidedown."

* * *

 

"You can't be serious, Sam!" Dean whirled on his brother, arms akimbo. "You can't seriously want to trust this freaky nonhuman chick after you just met her. Are you kidding me? We don't know what she is, Sam. We don't know what she wants."

"She saved Madison, Dean!" Sam stood firm, arms crossed. His jaw was set with that stubbornness that Dean knew so well, having battled with it for most of his life. "You didn't see the look of peace on Madison's face after Lucy gave her the tears. She saved her, Dean. Think about it. No more killing people who were turned against their wills. We could help them find peace, help them to know that they aren't the monsters that fate turned them into. It isn't a cure or a second chance, but it isn't hell, or wherever monsters go. How is that a bad thing?"

"She's not human, Sam! We have no idea what she is, which means that we have no idea if she's going to turn against us! Just because she's not a demon doesn't mean she isn't some sort of other evil bitch." Dean threw himself down into a chair, growling out his frustration. "Do you really want to trust her so blindly? With the history that we have with supernatural beings? After Meg, Sam?"

"Yes!" Sam took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "Yes, Dean, I want to trust her. You don't have to but... I need to trust her. Look, just let her come on a few hunts with us, okay. See how she handles herself, see how she handles the hunts. If you don't like how she works, we'll part ways. I promise. Just, give her a chance. Please? I really don't think that she's anything like Meg. I don't think that she's going to do that to us. I just want to give her a chance, Dean."

Sighing, Dean ran his hand along his jaw. "Fine. But if that bitch does anything that I don't like, she's gone. And I mean it. She follows my orders on hunts. I'm not letting her go anywhere alone. You watch her at all times, you got that?"

"Of course, Dean. Thank you." Sam nodded eagerly, a small smile threatening to break through on his face. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah yeah. Go call your girlfriend and tell her that she's on the team." Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, Dean sighed. He was going to need to get shitfaced if he was going to have to deal with that little know it all piece of jailbait for the foreseeable future. "The things I do for you, Sammy.... The things I do."

* * *

 

"Hollywood?" Lucy raised a brow as she landed in the back of the Impala, "How exactly did you manage to find an actual case in Hollywood? That has got to be the most impressive wishful thinking that I have ever seen."

"Holy Shit!" Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road, whirring and staring at Lucy in disbelief. "How the hell did you do that? Where the hell did you come from?"

"I told you that I'm not human, Dean." She tilted her head to the side in amusement. "As for where I came from, do you really need me to explain the birds and the bees to you? I thought that you'd figured that one out all by yourself. If you need a reminder though..."

"No," Sam interjected, turning around and giving Lucy a dopey smile. "I thought that you were going to meet us there. You didn't tell me that you were just going to drop in like this. We weren't expecting to see you yet."

"Yes, well, my car is in the shop right now, so I thought I would hitch a ride. Much more interesting than just meeting you there." Her face softened from the cocky grin she'd been giving Dean as she looked at Sam. "How are you, Sam? Are you doing okay?"

Blushing, Sam looked down, a rare but genuine grin spreading on his face. "Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to get through each day, you know? But I'm good. A lot better than I would be if... well, you know."

"Great," Dean mumbled under his breath as he pulled the car back onto the highway, rolling his eyes. "Now I have to listen to the chick flick moments. Can't you two just get a room and fuck it out like normal people?"

"Dean!" Sam protested hotly, glaring at his brother. "It is possible for me to have a friend who happens to be a woman, you know. Unlike you, I don't sleep with every girl who smiles at me."

"Too bad," Dean shook his head in play regret. "You're missing out. Even if she does look like jailbait, there's something to be said for the uppity British bitch. If I didn't want to fill her with silver bullets, I might even tap that."

"As if you could ever convince me to sleep with you," disgust laced Lucy's voice as she leaned forward to rub Sam's arm. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I know that you," she swallowed, "that you could have really had something with Madison. You don't need to be pressured into rushing into something after losing her. It wouldn't be fair to her. However, if you ever are interested, I would welcome the attention."

"'I would welcome the attention,'" Dean mimicked, "What sort of person even talks like that? You sound like a grandma."

"I was born before WWII, Dean. If I were human, I could have been a grandma." A hollow air of sadness filled her words. "My sister is." She shook it off. "Besides, mocking me because I know the proper way to speak to people does nothing but increase your immaturity."

Dean shot Sam a look that clearly said 'This chick, really?' before focusing on the road again, turning the music lower. "So, what's our plan of attack for getting into the studio, Sammy?"

"Don't call me, Sammy," he griped, pulling up the article he'd been reading on the studio before Lucy had showed up. "There's an ad for PAs on set, if you want to do that. It'll get us in, let us get close to the crew, keep an eye on all the actors. Right now, I think that's our best bet. The set is pretty closed to anyone who isn't a part of the crew. The studio doesn't want anymore deaths on their hands."

"While you two do that, I'd be more than willing to do the research, try to figure out who's behind this." Lucy had made herself comfortable in the backseat, feet up on the leather, hand on the back of the seat behind Sam's head. She snapped up a chocolate bar quietly, unwrapping it with ease. "I highly doubt that my assistance will be required when dealing with ghosts. I'm more use doing the research, making sure you two don't get too injured, fetching food."

Dean startled in surprise, glancing back at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "Wow. I was not expecting that. You don't exactly seem like the type to just sit back and watch while someone else does the work. What's the catch?"

"No catch, Dean. I have something else that I need to do in LA, and I can't do that and chase your ghosts for you. I'll help with the research, do my thing, and then we can do as we need from there."

"Thank you, Lucy," Sam said, "That would be very helpful."

"Good. I'll meet you at the motel, shall I?" Before either of the Winchesters could answer, she was gone in the nearly silent brush of feathers.

"Son of a bitch! That kid needs a bell."

* * *

  
"Sam," Lucy landed in the motel room, bag of food in hand. "Sit down. You need to eat something."

Too exhausted to look up from where he had collapsed on the bed, Sam held out his hand for the bag. "What did you find?"

"I'm not telling you until you eat, Sam. Sit up. I'm not going to let you choke on your food just because you're tired. You can sleep after we've talked."

Sam sat up reluctantly, eagerly digging into the bag and pulling out a baked chicken salad. "You are the best." He grabbed the fork and took a huge bite of the salad, stuffing it into his mouth and groaning at the taste. "This is the best salad ever. Where did you get it?"

"My uncle made it," she shrugged. "I told him it was for me, but I already ate. Besides, I like my salad best when it has fruit in it. How's the hunt going?"

"Dean is enjoying himself far too much," he grunted, taking another bite of chicken. "How is your thing going? Mind if I ask what it is?"

"No," Lucy looked down at the ugly comforter, picking at a loose thread. "I don't mind you asking. You probably deserve to know. It's, well it has to do with what I need you and your brother to help protect me from."

"Lucy," Sam grabbed her hand, bringing her eyes back to him. "Are you in danger? Is something here in LA going to hurt you?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy forced her eyes closed, nodding slightly before shaking her head. "Yes, but he doesn't know it yet." She could sense Sam's confusion, the way it wrapped around her, and she sighed. "There's a prophecy, an old Aesir prophecy that the gods still believe in, even if humans have long ago forgotten it. This prophecy, it says that the sea serpent Jörmungandr and Thor will kill each other, signalling the beginning of Ragnarok, of the apocalypse, and that once Ragnarok has come to pass, the world will be reborn into a better world, a more ideal world. When Odin heard this prophecy, he bound Jörmungandr and his siblings. Hel must never leave the realm of the undead. Fenrir is forever trapped in his wolf form. Sleipnir is bound as a horse, forced to serve Odin, and Jörmungandr is forever imprisoned in his sea serpent form, cursed to travel the seas for eternity."

She bit her lip, a nervous habit that everyone had been trying to break her of for the better part of a century. "Their father, Loki, left the Aesir, searching for a way to free his children. He managed to give them each one day a year. Once a year they can all be together, be a family." Folding her arms around herself, she continued, more reluctant now. "Jörmungandr is a peaceful soul. It became fairly obvious very early on in his life that he was a peaceful soul, that he would never be able to harm or injure someone else. Not even in self defense. When Loki discovered that, he started looking for other ways, started searching for a way to have a child that Odin would not be able to find.

"Loki was determined that Ragnarok would happen, even if Jörmungandr could not fulfil his part of the prophecy. He swore to his wife that one of his children would kill Thor, that Ragnarok would come to pass. For hundreds of years, Loki searched, researched, everything he could think of. Finally, he figured something out. Loki isn't like the other gods, Sam. He didn't come to exist through the sheer force of belief of the people around him like the other gods did. Loki existed long before any of them, long before he took up the mantle of being Loki. His true form has been hidden from the world for almost 2,000 years. No one knew what he was. By using his true form and having a child, Loki created a child that Odin could not detect, one that Odin could not bind or kill. So that's what he did.

"My mother had just lost her husband in South Africa. She would have done anything to feel like she had one more night with him, that she had one more chance to tell him how much she loved him. Loki gave her that, in exchange for her baring his child. I lived with my human siblings until I was seventeen. I didn't even know that I was different until I was eight. When I was seventeen, Loki took me away for training. I'm his answer to Jörmungandr not being able to kill Thor.

"Tonight, I was observing Thor. He has taken on the form of a human, an athlete, to keep his power. People worship their athletes. Tonight, he had a game. I wanted to watch him, learn what I could about him. If I'm supposed to kill him, if I want a chance of surviving my meeting with him, then I need to know everything I can about him."

"Wait," quiet fury laced Sam's voice as he turned his body to face Lucy, "Your dad decided to have you because he needed a scapegoat? So you're just supposed to do what he wants and die so that the world can end? And I thought my dad was shitty."

A self-depreciating laugh escaped Lucy as she leaned toward Sam. "That's pretty much exactly what my uncle said. We've been searching for a way to make sure that Ragnarok doesn't happen while also removing the threat that Thor poses. It's part of the reason I came to you. If anyone can figure a way out of an unlikely situation, it's the Winchesters."

"We will," it was earnest, a promise that Sam truly believed. "I swear, Lucy, I'm not going to let you die. We'll find a way to keep you safe. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

Leaning up and kissing his cheek, Lucy smiled. "I believe you, Sam."

* * *

  
Three hours later, Dean came back to the motel room to find Sam leaning against the headboard of his bed, Lucy cradled in his arms, fast asleep. Raising an eyebrow at their embrace and fully dressed bodies, he frowned. "What is this? I thought I told you to put a sock on the door if you were going to have company. What's Barely Legal doing curled up in your lap like a chihuahua?"

"Dean, shut up." Sam adjusted himself so that Lucy was more comfortable, his hand running through her hair where her head was resting against his shoulder. "She brought me dinner and we started talking. I found out who she needs protection from and why." He looked down at her lax face, anger filling his. "Dean, we have to help her. I promised her that we would keep her safe, but I think that there's more than one person she needs protection from."

"Tell me what she said." Dean sat down on his own bed, watching his brother with this virtual stranger. Whatever she had told Sam had really set off his protective instincts, if the way he was holding her was any indication. This wasn't like Sam had been with Madison, or anyone else that Dean had seen him with since Jessica's death. This wasn't like any side of Sam that Dean had ever seen.

As Sam told Dean the story that Lucy had told him, rage and disbelief warred in Dean. He wanted to say that the story was a lie, that it wasn't possible, but the truth was that anything was possible in this world. Dean knew that. If this story was true, if this Loki jackass had actually had a kid for the soul purpose of killing someone, then it was no wonder the kid was so terrible at social constructs.

Hell, if he lived for no other reason than to die, Dean probably wouldn't be much different than the kid.

"Alright, so we help her figure out a way to stop Ragnarok. Shouldn't be too hard. Still don't want her hanging around too much unless she's going to be useful." Dean toed off his shoes, laying back on the bed. "Go to sleep, Sammy. We still have a case to solve in the morning."

* * *

 

"Lucy!" Sam stared at the girl who had just appeared behind Walter, wanting to tell her to run for it, to get out of here before the production assistant did something stupid and got her hurt. "What are you doing here? I thought you had that other thing to do."

"I did." Lucy walked up to the confused looking production assistant, carefully untangling the talisman that controlled the ghosts from his unprotesting grip. "But I thought that you might like some help so that this doesn't go south."

She bent her head over the talisman, muttering something in a language that Sam didn't recognize, holding tightly to it as it disolved in her hand. When it was gone, she looked back up at Sam. "The ghosts are gone now. They won't be attacking anyone again. I've banished them."

Sam lowered his sawed off, walking over to where Lucy and Walter stood, grabbing her hand to make sure that nothing had happened to it while she was holding the talisman. "How did you do that? What language was that?"

"Enochian," she answered, turning her hand in his palm and tangling their fingers. "It was a banishment spell. It's best used when people bind spirits to them. Much less messy than having to figure out another way to get rid of the binding object. Plus, it saves time."

Sam stared at her in wonderment, awe clear in his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that? I've never met anyone like you before. The things that you know, they're... amazing," he finished weakly, blushing at the lame declaration.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dean walked up, pushing Sam so that he stumbled and wrapped his arms around Lucy to catch himself. "Just kiss her and get it over with, already. I want to get out of here and go grab a beer. First, I have an appointment with a beautiful lady. I'll see you in the car, kids. Sammy, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Both Sam and Lucy blushed bright red as Sam's arms wrapped around her, looking away from each other as Dean spoke. When the older Winchester stormed off towards the dressing trailors, Sam looked down at Lucy, ducking his head just slightly. "I'm sorry about him. He means well. He's just..."

"Incapable of saying anything emotional in a way that doesn't make him sound like a constipated gorilla?" Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I know the type. My father is one. It's okay."

"You really don't mind his teasing?"

"Sam, in case you hadn't noticed, your arms are still wrapped around me and I'm not exactly protesting."

He looked down at his arms, noticing for the first time that she was right, his arms were wrapped around her waist. Instead of stepping away, he pulled one hand up, cupping her chin, thumb tracing her lips carefully. "Yeah, that is true."

Sam's eyes slipped shut as he leaned down to kiss her, taking his time to learn the smooth feel of her lips, not at all chapped like he would have expected given how often she bit them. When he felt her tongue against his lips, he opened up for her, letting her learn his mouth before he returned the favor. His hand left her face, tangling in her hair instead, his other hand moving lower on her back, pressing her body against him. One of them moaned into the kiss, the vibration only making it hotter.

When Sam finally did pull away to breathe, he pressed his lips to her nose, to her forehead, to her hair. "We should probably go find something to eat. Dean's going to be a while."

"Yeah," Lucy sounded just a little dazed. "That sounds like a good idea."

 


End file.
